


Even if You're Not With Me, I'm With You

by Alex_Lyra



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Lyra/pseuds/Alex_Lyra
Summary: Wanda is struggling with the loss of her brother. Natasha has to try and help pull her out.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

She's not sleeping.

When she walked into the kitchen, I noticed right away. Her hair, it's greasy and it looks as if she tried to comb it, but gave up, and pulled it into a bun. Her eyes are sunken in, she's not eating either. If she is, it's not much. She's struggling to keep up with conversations and flinches at louder noises. Bruce seems to notice something's off too, subtly giving her more food and talking as softly as he can in her direction. She takes only a few bites. She notices me watching her and stands up abruptly, glaring at my direction. 

"Stop analyzing me, Natalia!" Her voice think with exhaustion but an attempt at fury. The dinner table went silent, looking back and forth between the younger girl and myself. Bruce is the next to stand.

"Ladies, we can leave if you need, but uh, we are at dinner, maybe take this to the next room?" Bruce softly pleads.

(Don't loose it, Nat. Don't get mad at her. Stay calm. You can do this.) 

"That's alright. I'm going to my room anyways." Wanda's voice breaks as she storms away and a door slamming could be heard. I sit back down, without even a flinch, and I don't even have to look up to know that Bruce is still staring at me. 

"I'll talk to her later, when she's calmer." My voice softer than even I was expecting. 

As dinner progresses silently and we all head up to our rooms, I can hear sobbing.

"Ms. Romanoff, it seems that Ms. Maximoff has ordered me not to let anyone in under any circumstances, I'm sorry. She's blocked the door with a spell as well, Ms. Romanoff.

Why did Jarvis sound remorseful? What's going on in there?

"Jarvis, you'd better tell me what's going on. Right now." My voice laced with fury and threats.

There was a brief pause and the A.I seems to get even quite, if possible. 

"Get Mr. Stark to override my command and turn me off. Her spell won't hold too much longer, Ms. Romanoff."

I quickly text Tony what's going on and to open the door. The door opens in front of me and I run in looking for Wanda. I hear a sob in the bathroom and run towards it, finding the younger girl on the floor.

"о мой Бог..." I mumble, running over to her.


	2. The Body Count Is On Your Hands

~Wanda's Flashback~

-No thoughts and no prayers can bring back what's no longer there...-

I immediately froze when I heard that serenade flow through the radio, dropping the dish I was washing. Gripping onto the sink edge, I see my nails turn white and my hand bleeding. I run to the bathroom and wash my hand, bandaging it. I look in the mirror and no longer recognize myself with bags under my eyes, my sunken in facial structure, and chapped lips. 

I haven't slept in weeks since... Sokovia, Vienna. So many people screaming.

I shook my head and dashed out the door, sitting down at my place for dinner. 

~In the Present~

Collapsed on the floor, Wanda hears banging on the wall and manages to grumble out an order. 

"Jarvis, you are not to let anyone in here, do you understand me?"

"But Ms. Maximoff-"

"Jarvis! No!"

She mumbles a small spell under the breath to block the door, relieved at the comfort it provides.

"...As you wish, Ms. Maximoff."

"Wanda! It's Nat, let me in. Don't make me have to kick the door in."

After a while of ignoring the AI and voices outside the door, I hear the door open and someone come rushing in. 

"Jarvis!-"

"No point, Wanda. I made him. Now. Spill." Natasha says gently with an edge to her voice. 

Biting her lip, Wanda sobs loudly. Natasha quickly shuts the door and runs over to Wanda , scooping the witch into her lap. 

"It's alright.. I've got you." Confused, Natasha rubs her back and keeps holding Wanda.

"It's all my fault, I'm a murderer... I don't deserve to be in the tower, not without.. Without.."

"Stop. It's not your fault. He died saving Sokovia. It's hard and it's unfair. But it was on his terms. You couldn't have done anything to save him."

Wanda sobs louder and Natasha keeps holding her while petting her hair. They're interrupted by a small knock o the door and a squeaky boy's voice,

"Ms. Widow? Ms. Witch? Can I come in? Mr. Stark was concerned and well so was I, but I understand if you don't want to let me in, but I do have something for you guys, but you know what, this is awkward, I'm sorry."

Natasha shakes her head with a small smile on her face, getting up to open the door, not before sitting Wanda on the edge of her bed first.

"What do you want, spider-boy?"

"Uh, Ms. Widow, ma'am, it's spider-man and we're not using our made-up names here right? And wait, how did you know my-, nevermind, but I brought cookies?"

The smaller boy holds up a plate of cookies and sits next to Wanda, boldly. 

"Hi Ms. Witch, I'm Peter Parker, I'm around here a lot. I brought my Aunt May's cookies, they always make me feel better and when Mr. Stark said someone was having a hard time, I brought extras. I'm always here because I "intern" and then I actually intern for Mr. Stark." 

Wanda shares a small smile and gingerly eats a cookie and her eyes widen. 

"These are the best I have ever tasted... How?"

"Aunt May's secret. She won't even share with me! Her own nephew!"

Wanda giggles lightly and glances at Natasha staring at the pair with a small smile tugging on her lips. Her eyes meet Nat's and froze for a second while Peter is telling a rather animated story about the time his aunt almost burnt down the house making pancakes but can somehow make flawless cookies. 

The two kept eye contact and giggled at Peter every once in a while. Little did they know, their day was not even close to being over.


End file.
